夢なら覚めないで  Yume nara samenaide
by Kuchiki Hanako
Summary: Menú del día: One-shot IchiRuki aderezado con lemon. A veces tanto anhelo por una persona puede ser perjudicial para la salud mental. ¡Pasen, lean y dejen su comentario!


**Disclaimer:** Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son creación de Tite Kubo. Sólo los tomé prestados un rato para crear esta historia (excepto a Byakuya que me lo robo más seguido para... bueno, mejor lean el one-shot XD).

**Advertencia:** ¡Contiene_ lemon_!

* * *

><p><strong>夢<strong>**なら****覚めないで ****Yume nara samenaide**

Ella se hallaba durmiendo de lado, bajo las sábanas blancas de aquella cama, dándole la espalda al gran ventanal de la habitación.

Contó sus respiraciones. Fueron doce en total durante un minuto entero. Notó sus inspiraciones profundas y regulares. No parecía algo fuera de lo normal, si se tenía en cuenta que estaba descansando. Y, a su parecer, ella reposaba tranquilamente.

_No debería despertarla._

De forma inconsciente, su mano derecha se posó sobre el cabello azabache de la chica, a manera de caricia, casi en un gesto paternal.

No dejaba de observarla, incluso aunque no podía contemplar directamente aquellos ojos color azul-violáceo tan particulares que la muchacha poseía.

Afortunadamente, logró divisar aquella sonrisa que ella entre sueños le regaló.

Era como si el tiempo se detuviera gratamente cuando una oportunidad así se presentaba. Verla inmersa en ese mundo de sueños, de paz y tranquilidad, donde no existían los Hollows, las misiones o las guerras. Tan sólo un espacio infinito donde _todo_ era posible.

Ichigo tenía el honor de presenciar aquello desde afuera. Como un guardián que protegía su ensueño sigilosamente.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante mientras su mano discretamente fue desplazándose por el delicado perfil femenino, delineando aquellas finas facciones con suma cautela. Una media sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios al apreciar la suave y tersa piel bajo su tacto, y aquella expresión angelical que ella portaba inocentemente.

Pensar que la enana descarada se estaba echando una siesta en su cama. Y él, de espectador silencioso...

Ella abrió los ojos sin previo aviso, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos. Eso lo atemorizó un poco.

Rukia volvió a sonreírle, esta vez estaba despierta. Al parecer, no estaba enfadada por que él se encontrara en tan sospechosa posición, observándola desde su altura, con una mano acariciándole el rostro. En absoluto, no parecía molestarle. Aquello le resultó bastante extraño, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Suspiró aliviado. Pero su mano seguía inmóvil en su lugar.

Hasta que segundos después, como si un rayo de luz hubiera impactado en sus neuronas y éstas volvieran a hacer sinapsis, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, retiró su mano como una ráfaga de viento.

Se enderezó con la misma rapidez. Estaba sudando. Y pronto estaría muerto, a manos de esa shinigami. O quizás no tan muerto...

La pelinegra aún no mostraba signos de enojo. ¿Por qué debería de estarlo? Lo había atrapado con las manos en la masa, sí, pero la mejor parte era verlo así de nervioso, seguramente pensando una estúpida excusa para sus acciones... Era todo un entretenimiento para ella. Se incorporó, sentándose al borde de la cama y, cuando se desperezó estirando los brazos hacia el techo, vio cómo Ichigo retrocedía unos pasos sobre sus pies. Gallina. ¡Ahora debía hacer valer su hombría y dar una buena explicación!

—R-rukia, yo... Yo... E-estaba aquí y... Yo... S-se me cayó algo y... —magnífico, no podía dejar de tartamudear y de mover las manos para todos lados. Así le creería mucho.

—Ajá. Dices que se te cayó algo... ¿en mi rostro? —estaba totalmente tranquila. Se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No estaba haciendo nada! —eso era lo mismo que declararse culpable en un juicio. Se estaba poniendo más nervioso y elevar el tono de voz tampoco le ayudaba.

—Kurosaki-kun, voy a tener que pensar que eres un pervertido que me acosa sexualmente... —utilizó aquel tono de voz chillón que él detestaba profundamente, llevándose una mano cubriendo su boca con fingida expresión de pánico.

—¡No lo soy! —caminó hacia ella dando firmes pisadas, con el ceño notablemente fruncido a su máximo potencial por el fastidio. Era él quien estaba escandalizado de verdad— ¡Y no tienes derecho a acusarme! ¡Eres TÚ la que estaba durmiendo muy despreocupadamente en MI cama! —señalaba con el dedo para hacer las respectivas referencias. Estaba cayendo en picada...

—¿Ahora yo tengo la culpa de que quisieras manosearme mientras dormía tan indefensamente? —continuaba su juego muy astutamente, secándose lágrimas que no existían.

—¡Te digo que no soy uno de esos degenerados! —¿estaba tan seguro de eso?

Rukia abandonó su papel de víctima por unos momentos y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia él para hacerle frente, colocando ambas manos en su cintura haciendo jarras y levantando la mirada con fiereza. Lo tenía justo donde quería.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso tenías ganas de dormir la siesta también? —le disparó sin anestesia. Lo dejó mudo por unos segundos. Recién a la segunda vez que abrió la boca pudo pronunciar alguna palabra.

—¡No era eso! Yo...

—Entonces, dime, ¿qué es, Ichigo? —no tardó en interrumpirlo y presionarlo aún más, llevándolo al borde del abismo.

El pelinaranja no dejaba de maldecirse por dentro. ¡Maldito el momento en que bajó la guardia y se permitió acercarse tanto a ella! Ahora debía salirse de ésta...

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes una afición por dormir en la cama de otras personas o qué?

Su ceño fruncido no cedía. La vio mirarlo fijamente y seguidamente morderse levemente el labio inferior. Estaba seguro de que no sólo sus propios ojos habían crecido en tamaño.

—No. Sólo en la tuya, Ichigo.

Mutismo absoluto.

Sus intensas miradas continuaron conectadas por varios segundos más. Y, pronto, esa tensión tan palpable en el ambiente que podría cortarse hasta con la hoja de una lechuga, fue la que impulsó al chico a tomar el rostro de Rukia entre sus manos. Ella con serenidad colocó las suyas cubriendo las de él.

—Ichig... —su voz fue acallada por esos carnosos labios masculinos que se posaron sobre los suyos. Ese beso demandante y espontáneo, totalmente fuera de toda planificación que el muchacho pudiera hacer, fue la respuesta acertada. La pelinegra le correspondió de inmediato, moviendo sus labios contra los suyos. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer sus venas, actuando con la típica torpeza que los caracterizaba.

Y así de breve y eterno fue el momento. El chico se separó de su tentadora boca, sin saber cuál sería la próxima reacción de ella. Podría ser un golpe en la cabeza o quizás en el estómago, tal vez un pisotón en el pie, o un puñetazo en la cara...

Pero ninguna expresión de violencia lo alcanzó. Rukia le dedicó otra sonrisa, siendo más genuina que la anterior. Colocó sus manos en la nuca del pelinaranja, atrayéndolo más hacia ella y, a continuación, volvió a reclamar sus labios en un beso mucho más fogoso y desenfrenado. Ichigo bajó sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura de la chica, iniciando pronto una seductora danza entre sus lenguas.

Rukia retrocedió los cortos pasos que quedaban hasta toparse con la cama, sin romper el contacto, atrayendo a Ichigo con ella, mientras tironeaba de su camiseta azul para tratar de quitársela. Finalmente, él mismo se despojó de aquella prenda, quedando con el torso desnudo. Sabía a dónde conducía aquello. Y no tenía intenciones de detenerlo, ni mucho menos de oponerse.

En ese momento no le importaba quedar en ridículo o estar cometiendo la estupidez más grande del mundo. Tan sólo quería responder a aquella ardiente pasión que crecía en su interior, dejarse llevar por el momento y por sus sentimientos hacia esa shinigami. Estaba decidido a no reprimir más su deseo por Rukia.

Y darse cuenta de que ella respondía de la misma forma que él, lo aliviaba.

La muchacha le dio otro beso, más breve que los anteriores, al parecer, contenta por cómo avanzaba la situación. Volvió a sentarse al borde de la cama, escuchando la respiración agitada de su compañero masculino enfrente suyo. Aquello sólo la animó más para continuar con lo que seguía. Sus refinadas manos se apropiaron de la hebilla del cinturón del muchacho. Esto lo puso en alerta, más aún cuando ella comenzó a aflojarlo, humedeciéndose los labios en el proceso.

—R-rukia...

—Shh... ¿Quieres dejarme? Sé lo que hago...

¿Desde cuándo ella actuaba tan provocativamente? Por todos los dioses que eso le estaba encantando pero, ¿dónde había quedado la Rukia ingenua que él conoció? Suspiró y la dejó hacer. Después de todo, esto era lo que quería, ¿verdad?

Ella prosiguió hasta por fin desabrocharle el pantalón y, posteriormente, bajarlo hasta que cayera al suelo. El chico había quedado sólo vistiendo un bóxer gris. Estaba tenso, y su prominente erección había quedado a la vista. Fue en ese instante cuando ella estiró una mano y le acarició el abdomen, subiendo por su tórax desnudo, notando y palpando sus músculos y todas aquellas viejas y no tan viejas marcas de batallas que ella en su mayoría había presenciado.

—¿Te duelen?

—No. Son heridas que ya han sanado.

—Pero las cicatrices quedarán por siempre...

Ichigo la observó. Parecía que todo el entusiasmo de hace momentos se había esfumado de repente. Percibió ese sentimiento de culpa en ella. Torció su boca en una mueca y con una mano le levantó la mirada para que se encontrara con sus ojos.

—No es tu culpa, ¿entiendes? No me arrepiento de nada, Rukia.

Su voz firme y llena de convicción le provocó otra sonrisa. ¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo no sonreía tanto? Él le correspondió el gesto, viendo cómo ella se concentraba en lo que estaba haciendo antes. Creó un camino de besos bajando por su abdomen, deteniéndose en el elástico de la prenda interior del ex shinigami sustituto. Sus delgados dedos fueron los ejecutantes de la aliviadora liberación para Ichigo. Su bóxer fue deslizado y corrió la misma suerte que su pantalón. Ahora se encontraba desnudo frente a ella, literalmente, en cuerpo y alma.

Ya no había tiempo para dudas, cuando ella lo envolvió con firmeza y recorrió su longitud con los dedos, como quien hace el reconocimiento de su nueva propiedad. Ichigo simplemente la contemplaba, suspirando audiblemente al compás de sus caricias.

Rukia estaba concentrada, decidida a proporcionarle el mayor placer, cual si fuera una experta en ello. Su mano moldeaba su virilidad con la presión perfecta, los movimientos a la velocidad indicada. Ella se sentía orgullosa de aquello.

La mano femenina restante, como si de una furtiva serpiente se tratara, fue reptando por un lado de la cadera varonil, surcando el hueso hasta llegar al ombligo. Aquel contacto con su piel se sentía glorioso, tan deseado como lo había imaginado por tanto tiempo. Tan ensimismado estaba en aquella grandiosa sensación, que cuando la pelinegra rozó sus labios contra la punta de su hombría, fue tal su fascinación que un ronco gemido resonó desde su garganta. Y la vio, lentamente devorándolo con perspicacia, causando que su mecánica respiratoria fuera aún más dificultosa y que su excitación creciera hasta su cúspide.

Una vez más, su mano se anidó en la cabellera azabache, peinando apaciblemente aquellos mechones que llegaban hasta los hombros de la chica. Ella en respuesta levantó la mirada, sin detener los exquisitos mimos que le estaba proporcionando al pelinaranja con su lengua y cavidad oral. Sus miradas volvían a cruzarse y, como en incontables veces, era lo único que necesitaban para decirse todo. Las palabras sobraban y, los suspiros, cada vez más sonoros por parte de ambos, era lo que exclusivamente se escuchaba en la habitación.

Cuando Rukia comenzó a estimularlo con mayor brío y frenesí, aquel seudo silencio fue roto por el muchacho al pronunciar con entusiasmo el nombre de la fémina. En ese momento, ella supo que era hora de continuar con lo siguiente. A fin de cuentas, ella misma estaba ansiosa por lo que estaba por venir. Detuvo sus acciones y se separó para incorporarse nuevamente, pero inesperadamente una caricia y un afectuoso beso por parte de Ichigo sobre su hombro la mantuvieron congelada en el lugar. Hasta parecía que el idiota le estaba, en cierta forma, agradeciendo lo que acababa de hacer pero, en realidad, sólo ella tenía la oportunidad de conocer ese lado tierno que el ex shinigami sustituto poseía.

Fue Rukia quien ahora le acarició por unos momentos el cabello anaranjado cerca de su oreja y, antes siquiera de que él pudiera demandar sus labios, ella se movió y se acostó en la cama con la cabeza sobre la almohada. Ichigo observó atentamente y algo asombrado, cómo ella flexionando sus rodillas y elevando su trasero se despojó de la ropa interior violeta con lunares blancos y encaje que llevaba puesta, y la arrojó al suelo junto a las prendas masculinas. Aquel movimiento dejó al descubierto su cuerpo desde la cintura hacia abajo, mientras que la parte superior aún estaba cubierta por aquel vestido verde agua de tiritas y volados que al parecer no tenía la intención urgente de quitarse.

—Vamos, Ichigo, ¿acaso esperas una invitación? —se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos mientras lo contemplaba de pie al lado suyo.

—Sólo estaba dándote tiempo para que te prepares... —habló altanero, tratando de fingir sus nervios con total seriedad, restándole importancia. Se subió a la cama y, sin prisa alguna, le separó las piernas, acercándose más a ella.

¿Será posible que hasta en una situación tan íntima tuvieran una batalla de orgullos? Bueno, ese era su estilo.

—Puedo notarte muy dubitativo, ¿estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto? —ella también daba pelea y no se rendía. Continuaba creándole más presión al chico pero, sin embargo, notaba que él no pensaba ceder. Colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas levemente flexionadas y continuó observándolo con suma atención.

—No estoy dudando de nada... —le acarició suavemente la cara interna del muslo y notó cómo a ella se le erizaba la piel. Su mano paulatinamente fue acercándose más hasta su centro y, cuando finalmente apreció con su tacto aquella candente humedad, su deseo alcanzó un límite alarmante. Rukia parecía haber quedado muda y sólo podía suspirar. Entonces él deslizó sus dedos índice y medio por entre sus pliegues para ir en busca de aquel botón que encendía el placer, según las sabias palabras de su viejo loco y, por supuesto, de las clases de biología en el instituto, que en ambos casos lo habían logrado poner rojo como una verdadera fresa.

Cuando escuchó un leve gemido por parte de la chica, supo que lo había encontrado. Procuró hacer una leve presión con sus dedos, sin dejar de acariciar aquel punto de gozo. Rukia tembló ligeramente y, por reflejo, sus piernas intentaron juntarse, pero el muchacho las mantuvo separadas, aprovechando el contacto para acariciarle una mano que aún conservaba sosteniendo su rodilla.

—Ichigo... —tenía la boca entreabierta, y sus párpados se mantenían cerrados por varios segundos.

—¿Y tú? —le inquirió—. ¿Tienes alguna duda? —sus caricias cada vez más decididas a torturarla con el deleite del placer.

—Ahh... —otro gemido se escapó de sus labios. Estaba disfrutando de aquello, ¿qué podría decir? Parecía que finalmente había perdido la batalla pero, en cierta forma, sabía que habían ganado ambos. Siempre era así—. No, y ya basta de jugar, ¿de acuerdo? —mantuvo sus ojos abiertos. Ichigo la estaba mirando intensamente, y ella trataba de descifrar lo que eso significaba.

—Pensaba que lo que querías era jugar... —se hizo el desentendido. Retiró su mano de la intimidad de la chica y avanzó un poco más para acomodarse entre sus piernas. Sin demorar más tiempo lo que era obvio que ambos deseaban, la penetró sin dificultad de una sola estocada. Se inclinó lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el cuello de la shinigami y esparcir besos sobre su sensible piel, pudiendo percibir ronroneos resonando en su garganta.

—Es a ti a quien quiero, Ichigo —pronunció muy clara y sinceramente, cerca del oído del pelinaranja. Él levantó la mirada.

—Ya me tienes —nuevamente volvió a buscar sus labios y la besó con vehemencia. Se reprendió internamente por no haberlo hecho antes y con mucha más frecuencia. Sentía que estaba volviéndose adicto a sus besos y sabía que eso no sería lo único. Se estaba volviendo adicto a ella, a Kuchiki Rukia.

Fue el momento propicio para iniciar aquel movimiento de vaivén con sus caderas y, automáticamente, ella se aferró a su cuello y le siguió el ritmo con fervor. Pronto el beso fue roto, no sólo por la falta de aire, sino también por las ansias del muchacho por continuar explorando y degustando más del cuerpo de la pelinegra. En cuanto recuperó el aliento, sus manos se encargaron de subir un poco más el vestido que llevaba la chica, para así descubrir aquellos pechos que ella había tratado de esconder de su vista. Pero en aquel momento a ella ya no le incomodaba ni mucho menos avergonzaba que él los viera, más aún cuando en sus ojos pudo distinguir esa devoción y cariño con los que la contemplaba.

Las manos del pelinaranja cubrieron sus senos, amoldándose perfectamente a ellos. Los masajeó, prestando especial atención a sus pezones, que luego se encargó de mimar con su boca. Rukia gimoteaba y arqueaba su cuerpo al recibir tales agasajos, mientras le acariciaba la espalda al chico, trazando figuras sin sentido con sus dedos.

Cuando de repente él se separó de su busto, le dedicó una mirada cargada de múltiples sentimientos, fundamentalmente, aquella urgencia con la que debía comunicarle algo.

—Rukia —su ceño fruncido se acentuó un poco más—. No permitas que cometa la estupidez de dejarte marchar otra vez.

—No volveré a irme —le respondió tenaz y le sonrió levemente con la mirada destellante clavada en sus ojos. Él le correspondió de la misma manera y, seguidamente, la besó de forma apremiante, abrazándola posesivamente, y aceleró el ritmo de las arremetidas.

Mientras la embestía vigorosamente, intercambiaron más besos, caricias, susurros, gemidos y suspiros. Aquello se había convertido en más que un simple momento de satisfacción para ambos.

Desde que había perdido sus poderes de shinigami, sólo había pensado en recuperarlos. En recuperarla a ella, una vez más. No dejaba de pensar en aquello. Y ahora, teniéndola entre sus brazos, haciéndola suya, no podía pedir más que sentirse correspondido. Aunque sus sentimientos hacia esa chica fueran tan inexplicables, como el lazo especial que compartían, como cada momento que vivieron, sabía que ella se sentía de la misma forma. Lo podía sentir con cada latido de su corazón chocando contra las palmas de sus manos, con el calor que despedía su cuerpo y se agolpaba contra su piel, con esa profunda mirada violácea que por milésima de segundos lo dejaba sin palabras.

Todo estaba muy claro ahora.

Rukia hábilmente hizo uso de su fuerza para girarse y quedar encima de Ichigo. Él no refutó su acción y, sencillamente, la contempló desde su ángulo. Se veía tan pequeña a comparación suya pero, aún así, era dueña de una gran fortaleza. Sin embargo, había un mínimo detalle, uno bastante molesto a su parecer. No quería seguir siendo el único expuesto en toda su gloria, cuando ella aún llevaba ese vestido que lo privaba de apreciar su primoroso cuerpo desnudo. Así que, incorporándose ligeramente, le quitó con delicadeza aquel estorbo de prenda, liberando plenamente la belleza de aquella mujer ante su vista. La pelinegra se aferró a él con cierta desesperación, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho. Ichigo le besó el cuello con ternura y le acarició la espalda recorriendo su espina dorsal, provocándole un estremecimiento que lo hizo sonreír presumido contra su piel. Ella salió de su escondite y capturó sus labios con exigencia, a lo que él no protestó. Un beso voraz y apasionado los mantuvo unidos por varios minutos, hasta que fue inevitable separarse.

—En verdad no deseo irme. Presiento que mi lugar está aquí... —acercó su boca al oído del pelinaranja —. Contigo, Ichigo.

Transcurrió tan sólo un instante en el que ambos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y, en cuanto el chico quiso volver a apropiarse de sus belfos, ella le dio un leve empujón, haciéndolo tumbarse de espalda sobre la cama nuevamente. Antes de tener la chance para quejarse, Rukia se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él, volviendo a fundir sus cuerpos con naturalidad, ocasionando que una vez más el ex shinigami sustituto gimiera extasiado su nombre.

La pelinegra no se demoró en tomar el control, moviendo sus caderas primero hacia delante y atrás y, luego, de manera ascendente y descendente. Ichigo finalmente podía acariciarle el plano abdomen y sus suaves pechos con total libertad. Oía sus tenues quejidos acrecentarse con cada minuto, mientras aferraba sus manos al torso masculino, en busca de un apoyo para mitigar aquellas cálidas y chispeantes sensaciones que se estaban albergando en su interior.

El joven de cabello naranja parecía no poder mantener sus manos quietas. Cuanto más ella le ofrecía, más deseaba él. Sosteniéndola por las nalgas y con un leve envite de sus caderas, le ayudó a apresurar el ritmo y profundizar el contacto un poco más. Rukia captó el mensaje de inmediato, y redobló la apuesta al inclinarse sutilmente hacia él, incrementando la fricción entre sus cuerpos. En sus ojos se leía claramente la lujuria.

Ichigo estaba obnubilado. Aquello se sentía sublime, porque Rukia lentamente lo estaba llevando al cielo.

Su tacto se posó en esos pequeños montículos hinchados, oprimiéndolos con pura necesidad sabiendo que estaba por llegar a su culminación. Tan sólo eso fue suficiente para desencadenar el maravilloso efecto del clímax en su compañera. Un gemido mucho más potente y extenso se dejó escuchar en el cuarto.

—Rukia...

—¡I-chigo-ahh! —su nombre fue pronunciado con total sensualidad. La rodeó con sus brazos, sujetándola mientras ella aún no cedía sus movimientos.

Sintió que él mismo estaba saboreando su propio orgasmo cuando súbitamente las frías palmas de la shinigami se estrellaron contra sus mejillas, aprisionándolas con fuerza, una y otra vez. Sus ojos se cerraron por el impacto y, ciertamente, perdió la concentración. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

—¡Ichigo! —una voz particular lo llamó— ¡Idiota! —ese vocabulario podría ser usado por Rukia, pero el grito no pertenecía a ella. Era un tono de voz más agudo y burlesco.

Abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo desconcertó completamente. Definitivamente, esa no era la shinigami.

En esos momentos sostenía al león de peluche entre sus manos, que sentado sobre su pecho no dejaba de darle cachetazos con entusiasmo.

—¡Kon! ¡Qué demonios...! —ahora sí que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. ¿Qué había pasado con Rukia? ¿A dónde había ido tan deprisa? ¡Ella dijo que no se iría!

En cuanto el entumecimiento desapareció y pudo volver a tomar control de su cuerpo, arrojó al muñeco de felpa contra su armario. ¡Menudo momento para interrumpirle! Se talló la cara, tratando de controlar la ira y el escozor, mas su ceño acentuadamente fruncido no auguraba un buen pronóstico de la situación. Cuando dirigió la vista hacia el suelo, apuntando acusadoramente con su dedo índice hacia su guardarropa, no encontró rastros del leoncito. Eso sólo logró enfurecerlo en demasía.

—¡Kon! ¡¿Dónde diablos te escondiste, alma cobarde? ¡Juro que te encontraré y...! —fue cuando se dio cuenta de que nada de lo sucedido coincidía. El hecho real era que hacía 10 meses había perdido sus poderes de shinigami. Ya no podía ver almas. Ni shinigami. Y Kon ya no estaba con él.

El escandaloso sonido del despertador le hizo abrir los ojos y, sobresaltadamente, se sentó en la cama. Dos segundos después, su personaje bullicioso y desvergonzado por excelencia, hizo acto de presencia en su, aparentemente, muy concurrida habitación.

—¡ICHIIIIGOOOOOO～! —apenas el patriarca de la familia Kurosaki trató de abalanzarse sobre su primogénito, éste le respondió con una patada que lo envió por la ventana directo hasta la entrada de su clínica al compás de un orgulloso: _"¡Ese es mi hijo!"_.

¡Cómo si necesitara que le arruinaran más la espantosa mañana!

—¡Onii-chan! ¡El desayuno ya está listo!

—¡Ichi-nii! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clases!

Le hubiera encantado responder con un: _"¡No me molesten!"_, pero la verdad era que sus hermanas no tenían la culpa de nada. Quizás el viejo tuviera cierto porcentaje de culpa, pero ellas definitivamente no.

—¡Ya voy! —se puso de pie, desperezándose con lentitud. Se pegó en la frente con la palma de su mano derecha y bufó malhumoradamente. La _dura_ realidad lo estaba atormentando. Lo próximo que hizo fue dirigirse pesadamente hasta baño para darse una ducha con agua bien helada.

Maldita sea, ¡todo había sido un sueño!

Desde un principio, era _él_ quien no debía despertar.

"_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._

_¿Qué es la vida? Una ficción,  
>una sombra, una ilusión,<br>y el mayor bien es pequeño.  
>¡Que toda la vida es sueño,<em>

y los sueños, sueños son!"

_Pedro Calderón de la Barca (1600-1681). Dramaturgo y poeta español**.  
><strong>_

**夢****なら****覚めないで ****Yume nara samenaide**

"_**Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Delirios de la Autora XD:<strong> ¡Esta vez me tocó ser la escritora! *qué emoción* Es la primera vez que narro un lemon y, también, que algo de lo que escribo es publicado en un sitio web, así que puedo decir que se siente muy especial.

Este one-shot fue escrito originalmente para mi amiga hermana del alma Teora (que muchos del fandom Bleach/IchiRuki deben conocer), quien me dijo que me pegaba si no publicaba esto, jaja, así que se lo agradezco mucho, sino este escrito nunca hubiera visto la luz XD

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y, muy humildemente, los invito a dejarme su comentario/review (se aceptan críticas respetuosas ;) ).

Cariños,

~Hana-chan ^_^


End file.
